halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights 26
Halloween Horror Nights 26 was Universal Studios Orlando 's annual Halloween event for 2016. The event was a direct sequel to Halloween Horror Nights 25, with Chance being this year's icon. It originally ran from September 16th to October 31st 2016, but due to Hurricane Matthew cancelling the event on October 6th and 7th the event was extended for a weekend, finally ending on November 5th. Halloween Horror Nights featured nine houses, five scarezones, and two live shows, with a separately ticketed house and a scare-actor dining experience. Lore The lore behind Halloween Horror Nights 26 was a continuation of the previous event. After Jack the Clown and Chance put on last year's ''The Carnage Returns'', they both got caught. Jack got put away in his box, while Chance got put away in an asylum. While she was incarcerated, Chance entered her "theatre of the mind," which meant what whatever gothic nightmares occurred in her mind would soon become a horrific reality. Houses *''American Horror Story : Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. (Soundstage 19) *Halloween: Hell Comes To Haddonfield : Michael Myers is still alive and still out for blood in this all-new house. (Parade Warehouse) *[[Tomb of the Ancients|''Tomb of the Ancients]]: Immortal beings of the ancient past have returned to rule mankind. Now they wait for someone foolish enough to disturb them. (Sprung Tent 1) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Experience every scene, every kill, every bone-chilling rev of the chainsaw from the original masterpiece. (Sprung Tent 2) *Lunatics Playground 3D: You Won't Stand A Chance: Step into Chance’s realm where the lines between her twisted delusions and reality are continuously blurred. (MIB Tent) *The Exorcist: Go inside the mind of a tormented girl, possessed by evil. It will leave you haunted. (Soundstage 22) *[[Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch|''Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch]]: They came looking for gold. Instead they found death and destruction. Now their doomed souls seek others to join them. (Soundstage 24) *''Krampus: As a blizzard rages outside St. Nicholas’ evil counterpart and his band of Dark Minions claim the souls of the faithless one by one. (Shrek Theater) *The Walking Dead: Face relentless threats starting from the beginning of the series to last season’s most unforgettable moments. (Soundstage 24) Separately-Ticketed Houses * The Repository: Enter a terrifying new realm of horror, combining Virtual Reality, real-world elements, live actors and more. (Soundstage 19) Scarezones *Survive or Die Apocalypse: A global catastrophe has ruined Earth’s atmosphere. One group of survivors secured a machine that provides clean air. The two other surviving groups are on the hunt to gain control of the machine and are recruiting new members to help them. You can either join them or feed their starving ranks. Which will you choose? (New York) *Vamp 55: Welcome to Hollywood High School’s 1955 Homecoming Parade. Everything is in place until the greasers roll into town with fangs instead of switchblades. It’s a procession of chaos with vampires ready to take a bite out of anyone in sight. (Hollywood Boulevard) *Lair of the Banshees: Travel deep into the forest where evil spirits and horrific creatures of the ancient world roam free. Mother Nature’s magical barrier of vines has been torn away and the modern world has found the entrance to this corrupted grave. (Central Park) *[[Dead Man's Wharf|''Dead Man's Wharf]]:'' When a fishing vessel named Annabel Lee never returned to the harbour and was lost forever, the wharf was left uninhabited as a memorial to her. Now, a strange fog has rolled into the village. And the long-lost fishermen’s spirits seek to punish the town that left them. (San Francisco) *[[A Chance In Hell|''A Chance In Hell]]: Get ready for the audition of a lifetime. Chance may be locked away, but that hasn’t stopped her. As the alarms ring and the bloody remains of those who tried to stop her lie around, she’s busy recruiting cellmates to join her biggest act yet. (Plaza of the Stars) Shows *''Academy of Villains: House of Fear'': Join this high energy performance troupe of inmates in an explosion of insanity that will thrust you into a realm of mayhem and maniacal terror featuring dance and specialty acts. The Show Must Go On! *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2016)'': No Halloween Horror Nights would be complete without these “excellent” dudes! The Wyld Stallyns return with an all-new Halloween adventure. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 __FORCETOC__